One man's gloating is another man's gain
by EmmaBerlin
Summary: Rossi is Santa, Morgan is off the hook. Or so he thinks... Written for Nebula2 for the Christmas Fic Gift Exchange :  Enjoy!


_**This is my contribution to this year's Christmas Fic Gift Exchange! My pairing was Morgan/Rossi and my prompts were "Christmas Shoes", sleigh bells, gift exchange, and Santa's elves. The prompts weren't the tough thing. The pairing, however, was a whole different story...**_

_**Merry Christmas, Nebula2! I truly hope you'll enjoy this! Because the was the hardest pairing ever :) **_

_**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**One man's gloating is another man's gain **

It was the 22nd of December. There were glittering stars in the windows, mistle toe hung at every other door frame and a gigantic christmas tree had been positioned in the space between the desk area and the kitchen corner. Somebody must have even convinced the higher ups that music in the bullpen was appropriate from December 1 until December 25 and, thus, "Christmas Shoes" could be heard playing in the background.

The 22nd of December also meant that it was time for the Annual FBI Children's Christmas Tour throughout the halls of the FBI building in Quantico. There had been a time when the BAU had fled the halls when assignments for the event were given out. But ever since JJ had Henry she seemed to feel a strong sense of responsibility towards the happening. And it had been no different this year. In fact, she'd even offered right away to be the tour guide, dressed in a christmasy sweater and matching antlers that sounded like sleigh bells whenever she walked by.

Of course, JJ not only agreeing to the festivities but also taking charge meant that the rest of the team was bound to take part as well. No protests allowed.

And so 9:30 am found a joyful JJ, a reluctant Rossi and a very gleeful Morgan in the conference room. For once there were no gruesome photos and casefiles lying around. Instead, there was a worn-out brown bag draped across the back of one of the chairs and a freshly ironed Santa costume draped across something else.

David Rossi's back.

"Lookin' good there, Rossi! Now we just need to find you a willing and good-looking elf and you got yourself a party! Oh no, wait, we already found you one! Man, I'm going to have _so_ much fun watching Prentiss dressed as one of Santa's elves helping you with the gift exchange," Morgan said with the most mischievous smile he could muster.

"Shut up, Morgan. I really want to see you get in one of these things."

"Oh, not gonna happen. See, I'm going to be standing off to the side taking pictures and enjoying the scene. But I'm more than willing to get you dressed in a fake white beard. On the other hand...," Morgan said while rubbing his chin. "Now that I think about it we might as well just wait a few more months. It won't be long until you won't need fake facial hair anymore. Come March, you will have grown your very own Santa essential."

"You know what, Morgan, I would very much like to lash out at you right now but JJ wrapping this awesome belt around me is preventing me from doing some serious bodily harm to you."

"Hey, you guys! Stop it!"

JJ's hands stilled as she shot a glare at both of them semi-simultaneously. Not that her co-workers were paying any attention to them. Rossi was too busy shooting Morgan a life-threatening glare while the latter reciprocated the look with one full of malicious joy. He had no intention on easing off. Au contraire, he was planning on letting the memories of today engrain themselves into his brain, ready to be retrieved at any time he saw fit.

And there would be lots of those.

JJ finally got done tying the black leather belt around Rossi's waist and was finishing off the last touches with a bright grin.

"So, it's settled. Rossi, you're Santa and Emily will be your elf."

"No, she won't."

All three of them looked at Hotch as he entered. Rossi was the first one to break the silence. "What? Why? Why is she getting out of being the elf while I'm stuck in this ridiculously scratchy costume?"

"I sent her home, she's sick."

While JJ's and Morgan's faces showed concern, Rossi just snorted. "Yeah, right. Prentiss doesn't get sick. She's just putting on an act so that she doesn't have to suffer through this."

"She threw up into the trashcan in my office, Dave. Twice. I think that accounts for her being honestly sick. She said she's sorry though," Hotch added as an afterthought.

"Pfff, sorry my ass... I don't believe this..." Dave started off but soon came to a realization that lit up his face and had him tearing off the red coat that was slowly becoming an entrapment for him. "No, wait. Actually, it's perfect! Prentiss isn't here so there won't be an elf to help Santa. Hence, no Santa will be needed! And I'm free! Merry Christmas, Ladies and Gentlemen!"

By now Rossi had managed to pull off the coat completely and had started working on the black winter boots. As Hotch and Morgan just watched the scene unfold right in front of them JJ just couldn't accept seeing Santa undress to his work clothes again. No matter how tight and butt-hugging those pants he was wearing might have been.

"No! Not going to happen, Guys! I can't believe that you would wilingly deprive those children of sitting on Santa's lap telling him about their most secret wishes! This is the highlight of the tour! And I refuse to be the one telling them that Santa won't be able to show up because of a uncalled-for case of false vanity. So you better get your act together, bury your pride, and get back into that costume. Because God knows, if you don't your won't live to experience Christmas day!"

All three men swallowed hard as they took in their media liason's full-blown anger. They knew that this day mattered to her a lot more than it did to anyone else on the team. But they hadn't expected a medium-sized explosion from the petite woman.

It took Hotch about ten seconds until he even considered speaking up. And then another fifteen to actually do so.

"Um, Jayje, I'm sure we'll find a way to make everybody happy. We'll just find another elf."

"Exactly," Rossi agreed reluctantly. He had come so close to getting out of this. _So close..._

"How about Reid?" Morgan suggested.

"He's giving a lecture," Hotch replied, still not able to tear his frightened gaze away from JJ.

"You, Hotch?"

"I can't I have budget meetings all day."

"JJ?"

"I'm giving the tour, remember?" the blonde agend huffed.

"Huh... Well, I guess Rossi will have to suffer by himself then."

"Unless..." Rossi slowly turned to face Morgan, his own gaze followed by the ones of Hotch and JJ.

And when Morgan's face fell it was Rossi who felt a gleeful grin spread across his own.

* * *

**_A/N 2: I'm not sure yet if I shall leave it there or write a second chapter. Although that will most definitely not be up before Christmas._**

**_Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and would appreciate any thoughts and suggestions you might have :)_**


End file.
